Surveillance systems are often used to monitor activity of a secure area. For instance, video cameras and other devices can provide visual, audio, movement, heat and other information that can allow a security guard to determine whether a secure area is being breached. These systems can be partially or wholly automated to provide efficient monitoring of the secure area.
Modern processors and other computing devices have the processing power to automate the tracking of a moving object within a camera's viewing area. These systems run algorithms to determine that an object is moving and adjust the pan and tilt of a camera to try to ensure that the object does not leave the camera's viewing area. As the distance of the object to the camera changes, the zooming factor of the camera can be adjusted.